toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
West Valreșia
West Valreșia, officially the Protectorate Republic of Valreșia (Laltofian: , Romanian: Republica Protectorat Valreșia, RPV) is a state located on the west side of the Valreșian island, located on the naval border between Nordica province in the TBRE and the USSRT. It also shares a land border with East Valreșia, which is a sovereign independent state that is part of the Socialist Treaty Organisation, although often considered a satellite state of Tabi'atstan by foreign observers. Symbols The Geography, Climate and Biodiversity Write the second section of your page here. Politics, Law and Administrative Divisions West Valreșia is an internally self-governing protectorate of the TBRE. The political structure of West Valreșia is based in the Teddy-Tabi'astan Treaty With Respect to the Valreșia Question, whereby the ability of the Laltofian communities of Valreșia to govern themselves separate from the Socialist Republic of Valreșia was affirmed. This structure is further detailed in the new Constitution of Valreșia, which was simultaneously passed by the Valreșian legislature and the Congress of the TBRE. The Constitution details the political structure and rights of citizens of Valreșia, and guarantees that Valreșia will be able to determine its own internal affairs separate from the TBRE. The position of head of state of West Valreșia, as the nominal representative of the state in foreign affairs, is maintained by the TBRE. The position is filled by the Elder-General of the TBRE, who is ex officio Protector-Regent of the Republic. Generally, though, the Protector-Regent delegates his role to a local Valreșian as Lord Protector on advice of the West Valreșian government. The Lord Protector is aided by a TBRE diplomatic liason titled the Lieutenant Protector, who heads the TBRE Valreșian Liason Office. Valreșian matters are jointly handled by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Ministry of Valreșian, Islands and Overseas Territories' Affairs. Executive power is theoretically vested in the Lord Protector representing the Protector-Regent, but constitutionally he must appoint a President and Cabinet who holds the confidence of the local legislature and act on their binding advice. The President and Cabinet forms the leadership of the West Valreșian government. Legislative power is exercised by the government and the Parliament of Valreșia, a unicameral body. The judiciary is separate from the legislature and executive. The highest national court, the High Court of Justice, is the supreme court of West Valreșia. Although previously cases could be referred to the Supreme Court of the TBRE as the highest court, this has changed in the new Constitution. Valreșia is represented by a supernumerary non-voting member in the TBRE Senclan and the Barbergen community. Military and Foreign Relations As a protectorate of the TBRE, West Valreșian defense is responsibility of the TBRE. The West Valreșian garrison is one of the largest permanant TBRE deployments, with some 3,000 personnel from all branches of the Armed Forces stationed there on a rolling basis. However, normally there is usually at least several units from the Overseas Brigade stationed on Valreșia. In addition to TBRE forces, the local Valreșian Defence Forces are a militia organized and trained by Teddy officers. It is composed of a Ground Defence Force, an Air Defence Force, and a Coast Guard who are also responsible for maritime search and rescue operations. Foreign affairs falls under the purview of the TBRE, and West Valreșia is represented internationally through the TBRE in the organizations such as the United Nations and Alliance of Toy Islands; though it does hold observer status in the latter. Valreșia is considered an external territory of a member state of the Barbergen Community, and so is not officially part of it but does enjoy certain benefits, including a free trade agreement. Valreșia has its own citizenship, and current citizens of Valreșian may apply for a fast-tracked application for Teddy citizenship, and to that extent Barbergen citizenship. Economy Write the second section of your page here. Transport and Infrastructure Write the second section of your page here. Education Write the second section of your page here. Holidays Write the second section of your page here. Demographics Write the second section of your page here. Culture Write the second section of your page here. Category:States Category:Valreșia Category:Alliance of Toy Islands